Noltia Sestrum
Profile= Noltia Sestrum is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT originally from Kings of Strife II. The trueborn daughter of Vainia Sestrum and sister to Sanadus Sestrum. She is the first Empress of Eternia, the nation left behind by Vainia in death. Prideful and dutiful to a fault, she will stop at nothing to achieve the total control and stability that her mother toiled her whole life to bring about, even if it means condemning herself to a life of cruelty and personal dissatisfaction. Personality Noltia is thrust into the role of Empress at a young age after the sudden death of her mother and the disappearance of her brother, and is forced to mature beyond her years and learn to trust no one in the process. She is cautious and can be ruthless and even cruel to anyone she might see as an enemy. Though she does her best to emulate her mother in being strong and unyielding, she can't quite get rid of her emotional and childish side in the few times she lets herself be vulnerable and honest. Appearance Noltia is a young woman of shorter than average stature. She has somewhat chubby cheeks and harsh, often glaring eyes. Her hair is a very light brown, and she wears a dark veil over her forehead, atop which she dons a shining golden crown. She wears a simple black eyepatch over her right eye. In battle she stands somewhat relaxed with her open hands extended forward and multiple chains floating lazily around her. In her idle animation, she forms a chair of chains beneath her and rests on it. Outfits *Little Empress I - Default. Based on her first concept art image, which depicts her in a somewhat basic calf-length black dress, her neck and wrists adorned with glittering jewelry. Over her shoulders she wears a white and gold bedazzled shawl. *Little Empress II - 2nd coloration. Shows her in a similar-length golden dress with red accents and much more jewelry. *Successor I - 1st alternate costume. Depicts her in a simple outfit of black pants and sleeveless shirt with golden armor-like ornamentation over her chest and shoulders, from which a long black cloak with red accents flow. Here, she wears her hair down and sports her golden crown. *Successor II - 2nd coloration. Palette swap to all red with black accents. *Successor III - 3rd coloration. Palette swap to all gold with white hair. Weapons Noltia's weapons are magical chains she wields around her like tentacles: *Runic Lashes - Default. Silvery-white with a light aura. These are identical to the magical chains that Vainia used throughout Kings of Strife. *Eternal Lashes - 1st alternate weapons. Golden with a dark aura. These are the magical chains that Vainia wields when she becomes the revived Eternal Queen. Story Titles *'Character Level 10': The Little Conqueror *'Offline Crystal Rank': Corpse & Ash Empress *'100 Ranked Wins': The Cruel Would-Be Goddess *'500 Ranked Wins': Purificationer *'1000 Ranked Wins': Reminiscencia Musical Themes *''Main theme: Icy Empress, Noltia, originally Ice Ridge of Noltia *''Overworld theme: Frozen World's Evolution, originally Ice Ridge of Noltia -Lunatical Dance Mix- *''Dungeon theme: As It Should Be, This Damaged Earth is Mine, originally TimeWarp -ReMix- *''Battle theme: A Savage God Rests Within Me, originally Dreamy & Boisterous Holy Land -Nasty Children Arrange- *''Boss theme: My Bloodline's Cruel Destiny, originally Termination -ZANMAI- Rival Themes *''VS Saturnius: |-| Gameplay= Overview :Type: Specialist :Gimmick: Meaningless! / Unacceptable! As the trueborn daughter of legendary queen Vainia Sestrum, Noltia battles with her of the Tyrant - Destruction - ability. She has a very wide attack range and a versatile moveset, though weak in constitution and somewhat lacking in speed. Her unique factor is her "Meaningless!" property, which steadily increases her attack power and priority as either (1) the targeted enemy's Brave lowers and (2) she consecutively targets a single foe. (The effects do stack.) In other words, Noltia shines best when targeting and punishing a single opponent at a time, making ally picking and teamwork more crucial for her than almost any other character. Noltia's unique EX Skill complicates her battle style even further. of the Tyrant - Both Eye Full Power - is an incredibly powerful buff that increases her attack range, power, and movement speed by almost 1.5X for all values, and lasts until she is hit (by any attack) or until she deactivates the effect herself. Interestingly, this mode changes her unique ability to "Unacceptable!", which increases her attack power and priority as either (1) the targeted enemy's HP lowers and (2) she consecutively lands attacks on multiple foes. (Again, the effects stack.) That is to say, Noltia shines in targeting a single enemy until her EX skill is charged enough that she can activate the buff and wreak havoc on the entire enemy team. It is worth noting, though, that having a good team behind her is still massively important, as being hit by any sort of attack even once is enough to knock Noltia out of her Full Power buff, and the cooldown of this mode decreases all of the parameters that the buff increases. (This debuff does not occur if Noltia manually deactivates the mode, though.) Bravery HP |-| Quotes= |-| Bosses= Bosses